Ramito de Violetas
by annalau05
Summary: Todos los días Bella recibía una nota de su admirador secreto y un ramito de violetas, que pensara cuando descubra quien es y que pensara su marido de su anónimo admirador. Mal Sumary espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary: **Todos los días Bella recibía una nota de su admirador secreto y un ramito de violetas, que pensara cuando descubra quien es y que pensara su marido de su anónimo admirador. Mal Sumary espero que les guste.

*** Ramito de Violetas ***

Hoy como todas las mañanas me desperté y descubrí el lado apuesto de la cama vacío y frio, eso ya era normal para mí, pero me alegre de escuchar el agua de la ducha caer, eso me indicaba que aún estaba aquí y me dieron ganas de sorprenderlo con el desayuno, me coloque la bata y baje a la cocina no tenía mucho tiempo.

- Buenos días señora, hoy se levantó temprano va a desayunar con el señor? - me pregunto Sue una mujer de edad, muy fuerte que me ayudaba a llevar la casa.

- Sue, cuantas veces te he dicho que solo me digas Bella - le dije por enésima vez.

- Ya lo sé, pero el señor aún está aquí en la casa - me dijo, para el todo eran formalismos, ponía mala cara cuando me encontraba haciendo algo que el considerara impropio de la mujer de un Cullen.

- Esta bien esta vez lo dejare pasar, quieres que te ayude en algo en la cocina para el desayuno? - le pregunté sabiendo que no me dejaría prepararlo yo misma.

- Lo siento señora pero ya está todo listo, va a acompañar al señor en la mesa? - me preguntó a lo que no me quedo más opción que aceptar y más si quería estar con él aunque fue un ratito.

- Esta bien voy al comedor - le dije mientras trataba de alisarme mi alborotado cabello castaño.

- Buenos días, pensé que dormirías un poco más - me dijo mi marido cuando entro al comedor ya vestido y listo para irse con un impecable traje de corte italiano en azul marino y finas líneas blancas.

- Bueno pensé que podrías querer un poco de compañía - le dije nerviosa por haber seguido un impulso, miro su reloj resoplo y me invito a sentarme.

- Un agradable gesto sin duda aunque debo de advertirte que no tengo mucho tiempo disponible en estos momentos - me dijo tomando su móvil y escribiendo con dedos ágiles en él.

- No te preocupes - le dije resignándome al poco tiempo disponible. Sue nos hizo el favor de traer el desayuno y comimos en un silencio cómodo, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él y en algunas ocasiones era muy difícil debido a su trabajo, era mucho peor cuando él tenía que salir de viaje - Edward - le llame queriendo oír su voz.

- Que pasa? - me preguntó amablemente.

- Bueno estaba pensando que me gustaría ir a visitar a Esme esta tarde - le dije.

- Estoy seguro de que mi madre estará complacida con tu visita, gustas que pase a recogerte o regresas temprano a casa? - me pregunto Edward.

- Como gustes, si tienes mucho trabajo yo puedo volver sola - le dije a lo que él lo pensó un momento.

- Ya te hablare al rato y te digo si paso por ti - me dijo - bueno ahora tengo que partir, nos vemos después - me dijo poniéndose de pie y besando castamente el tope de mi cabeza ya que no medio tiempo de levantar mi rostro.

- Espero que te vaya bien - le dije antes de que desapareciera de la estancia.

- Muchas gracias, diviértete hoy - me dijo Edward; sé que muchos se preguntan qué clase de matrimonio es el que tengo con Edward, pero es que a mí me gusta estar con él, desde que lo conocí en la empresa de mi padre quede prendada de él y fue muy grato descubrir su preferencia hacia mí, comenzó a pedirme citas en las que salíamos a pasear y cosas por el estilo siempre había sido reservado, mi padre me decía que era porque él es cinco años mayor que yo y por lo tanto es más maduro y menos impulsivo, además de que era parte de su naturaleza, después de casi medio año de conocernos el me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte encantada al igual que mi padre que a la par firmaría una sociedad con Edward que le beneficiaria mucho a ambos según tengo entendido, de eso ya casi cinco años y él siempre era así, en los negocios era despiadado y no se tocaba el corazón ante nada y esa actitud fría y distante era la que tenía incluso en la casa, a mí nunca me había dicho que me amaba o algo por el estilo pero así lo conocí y así lo acepto. Me arregle y me disponía a ir a casa de Esme donde ya me esperaban los padres de Edward quienes me decían que era muy valiente por estar todo este tiempo con Edward y entenderlo a lo que yo solo me encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

- Yo abro - grite antes de que Sue saliera a abrir la puerta después de que tocaron el timbre.

- Buenos días la señora Isabella Cullen? - me pregunto un chico que cargaba un arreglo enorme de flores entre ellas violetas así que me hacia una idea de quien eran, por un momento tuve la vaga esperanza de que fueran de Edward y que recordará que fecha era hoy.

- Si soy yo, en que le puedo ayudar? - le pregunté al chico.

- Le hago entrega de esto - me dijo señalando el arreglo floral, lo tome con mucho cuidado dejándolo en una pequeña mesa que tenía a la mano ya que tenía que firmar de recibido.

- Muchas gracias - le dije después de firmar.

- Esto también venia en el paquete- me dijo entregándome una carta, creo que en esta ocasión si se emocionó solo esperaba que Edward no se molestara, digo nunca me había dicho nada pero siempre eran pequeños ramitos con una tarjetita. Ansiosa abrí el sobre y comencé a leer:

_Querida Bella: _

_Espero que no te moleste mi osadía de mandarte tal arreglo, mas por el contrario espero que sea de tu total agrado._

_Te preguntaras cuales son los motivos que me mueven a tal atrevimiento, pero más que atrevimiento es una necesidad, no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte todo lo que despiertas en mí, pero no lo hago, por cobardía y porque quiero creer que eres feliz, lo eres?_

_Bueno mientras esa interrogante me atormenta, espero que seas dichosa y me gustaría expresarte mis más grandes y sinceras felicitaciones por un año más de matrimonio._

_Siempre tuyo. Tu Admirador Secreto._

No me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que sentí la humedad resbalar por mi mejilla, como era posible que mejor mi admirador fuera consciente de que hoy era nuestro aniversario de bodas y no Edward. Yo no sabía quién era solo me podía imaginar a una persona bondadosa, amable y que solo le preocupaba el bienestar de los demás, siempre ha sabido cómo hacerme sonreír y sentirme bien, pero el respetaba el hecho de saberme casada y nunca me había hecho ninguna insinuación de una aventura, pero en esta ocasión si me dejo con la interrogante, soy feliz? Amaba a Edward eso sin dudarlo, pero él me ama a mí? sí, me protege y me cuida, pero no sé si necesito más.

- Señora otra vez su caballero? - me preguntó Sue sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Si Sue algo así - le dije guardando la carta antes de que la viera.

- Es un hermoso arreglo, pero que paso esta vez que no la veo feliz como cada que recibe algún presente de su caballero - me dijo Sue, ella sabía de todas las veces que me llegaban presentes de "él" aunque nunca me había dicho nada sobre que dejara de recibirlos, más bien digamos que era neutral.

- Sue, que es la felicidad? Tú crees que yo soy feliz? - le pregunté de repente.

- A qué viene la pregunta mi niña, tiene algo que ver tu admirador? - me preguntó ella a su vez.

- Contéstame Sue - dije en un tono un poco más fuerte sintiendo que comenzaban a acumulárseme las lágrimas.

- Hay mi niña, sería un poco difícil definir la felicidad yo creo que para cada uno tiene un significado diferente, en cuanto a que seas feliz pues yo te podría decir que nunca has hecho queja alguna, pero claro todos podemos fingir o no darnos cuenta de lo que nos está pasando, pero dime porque tu pregunta? - pregunto a su vez Sue.

- Me plantearon la pregunta, pero es que siento que desconozco la respuesta - le dije siendo sincera con ella como siempre.

- Pues eso si es algo que dejo a tu consideración, yo no puedo hacer mucho por ti - me dijo Sue y tenía toda la razón, tal vez me puse sentimental por el hecho de que mejor un desconocido estuviera más al pendiente de mi aniversario que mi propio marido, eso en años pasados no me importaba mucho, ya que cenábamos en casa de los padres de Edward donde se haría la mención del aniversario y Edward sacaría un pequeño obsequio que Alice abría escogido y entregado a su hermano para que no quedara mal.

- Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya a casa de Esme o comenzaran a buscarme por cielo, mar y tierra menos aquí en casa - le dije a Sue tratando que se tranquilizara.

- Esta bien divierte mucho y felicidades - me dijo Sue, salí de la casa y llegue a la Esme en donde en efecto ya me esperaban y habían organizado una gran cena y Edward estaba avisado o mejor dicho amenazado por Alice de que tenía que venir a cenar por lo que solo nos faltaría esperarlo.

- Buenas noches - dijo Edward horas más tarde cuando llegó dándole tiempo suficiente a Alice de torturarme con su rutina de vestido y zapatos.

- Edward que milagro que nos vienes a visitar, eso es algo digno de celebrarse - dijo Esme acercándose a Edward para saludarlo.

- Bueno, tenía ya pensado venir a recoger a Bella sin la necesidad de las amenazas de Alice - dijo Edward.

- Yo solo me aseguraba de que no faltaras a la cena - se defendió Alice.

- Te divertiste Bella - me pregunto Edward acercándose a mí, besando mi mejilla a modo de saludo.

- Mmm, pues digamos que sí, Alice siempre tiene algo para entretenerse - le dije.

- Bueno ya solo falta que baje Carlisle y podemos pasar al comedor a cenar - dijo Esme conduciéndonos al comedor antes de llegar ahí vimos bajar a Carlisle por las escaleras.

- Hijo que bueno es verte, hace mucho que no venías a casa - dijo Carlisle a modo de saludo a Edward - Bella hija hoy estas más preciosa de lo normal - me dijo a mí besando mi mejilla.

- Muchas gracias Carlisle ya sabes que Alice difícilmente se queda tranquila cuando estoy aquí - le dije, haciendo que sonara a una queja sonrojándome de todos modos por sus cumplidos.

- No te preocupes Bella que Alice no se queda quieta estés o no estés en casa, pero si le gusta estar contigo - dijo Esme.

- Eso es verdad Bella y casi no vienes a visitarme, así que debo de aprovechar las pocas oportunidades que tengo para verte - dijo Alice haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

- Ya está bien capte la idea, prometo venir a visitarte más seguido -le conteste a Alice que sabía no dejaría de reprocharme mi falta de comunicación por temporadas que ella consideraba largas.

- Bueno está bien sentémonos, que la cena ya está preparada y tenemos mucho que celebrar no es así? – pregunto Esme tomando su lugar a lado de Carlisle a la cabeza de la mesa. Después de que cenáramos en una plática muy amena, a pesar de la ausencia de Emmett y su esposa Rosalie que seguían de luna de miel por el Caribe, nadie dejaba pasar una oportunidad para hacer mención de nuestro aniversario y la verdad es que no estaba de ánimos como para que le tuvieran que recordar esta fecha a Edward y menos de saber que la única que la celebraba era yo y su familia.

- Creo que hemos pasado un agradable momento, pero es hora de que nosotros nos retiremos – dijo Edward, a lo que yo estaba sumamente agradecida porque ya no me quedaban ganas de seguir fingiendo una felicidad que en ese momento no sentía.

- Pero porque ya se van aún es muy temprano – le rebatió Esme.

- Madre te recuerdo que nosotros no vivimos aquí y por lo tanto tenemos que viajar y es una distancia considerable, además de que mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a trabajar – dijo Edward.

- Por favor Edward no seas un aguafiestas, nos la estamos pasando bien y podría ser mejor – se quejó Alice.

- Alice compórtate, Edward tiene razón – dijo Carlisle siempre tan sensato – además creo que Bella está cansada o te pasa algo querida – me dijo mirándome detenidamente.

- No me pasa nada Carlisle, tienes toda la razón estoy cansada, hoy ha sido un día muy movido y lleno de muchas sorpresas, no te preocupes Alice que prometo que tratare de pasar más tiempo contigo – le dije a Alice tratando de escapar de todas las miradas de disculpas de los presentes, yo sabía que solo trataban de hacer que me la pasara bien, pero eso era imposible en estos momentos, con una sola pregunta que rondaba en mi mente… _era feliz?_ Sin más ceremonias salimos de la casa y llegamos a la nuestra.

- Muchas gracias por ir por mí a casa de tus padres, si me disculpas me quiero adelantar a la recamara – le dije a Edward apenas traspasar la puerta principal.

- Claro y no tienes nada de que darme las gracias, si tienes un momento después de que te pongas cómoda me gustaría que fueras al despacho, tengo un asunto que tratar contigo – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla dejándome parada sin saber qué hacer, eso no era muy común en él.

- Si en un momento te alcanzo – le dije aun en las nubes, subí a nuestra recámara me cambie por algo mas cómodo, me quite el maquillaje que me había puesto Alice mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas, después de reponerme fui hacia la habitación que Edward usaba como despacho en la casa.

- Tiene que decirle ya la verdad, ella no se merece esto – le dijo Sue a Edward del otro lado de la puerta y esas palabras despertaron mi curiosidad ya que no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

- Sue para que mover las cosas de como están, deja ya de insistir con lo mismo, te agradezco que no le digas nada, pero lo demás me incumbe solo a mí – le dijo Edward muy cerca del enojo y eso no me gusto así que decidí hacerme notar.

- Edward, me necesitabas para algo – le dije después de dar un toque en la puerta y entrar sin esperar su contestación.

- Solo piénselo señor, permiso - dijo Sue al salir de la habitación.

- Que pasa Edward? - le pregunté tratando de averiguar de que hablaba, pero unas hojas me llamaron la atención, era la carta de esta mañana, era su letra - yo... Edward lo siento... no hay nada, por favor no te molestes - le implore, no estaba de un animo muy bueno que digamos y había encontrado las notitas de mi admirador.

- Porque te disculpas Bella? - me pregunto el curioso.

- Donde las encontraste? - le pregunté tomando una de las hojas ahí.

_Mi adorada Bella:_

_Sigo con mis atrevimientos, pero me es imposible contenerme, no te haces una idea de lo que daría por hablarte, tocarte y explicarte el porque de mi acciones; pero el miedo me tiene petrificado en mi sitio, temo a tu rechazo, a tu dolor._

_Eres lo mejor que la vida me dio, no sé como explicar lo que siento cada que veo tu hermosa sonrisa iluminar mi día, hay momentos en los que me siento perdido, pero tu rostro viene a mi mente y todo en mi se calma y se enfoca sólo en tus suaves facciones de porcelana._

_Espero que hoy tengas un maravilloso día... Tu Admirador Secreto._

Yo estaba sin palabras, nunca había visto esta carta en mi vida.

- Creo que yo puedo explicarlo todo - dijo Edward sacándome del aturdimiento en el que me encontraba.

- No entiendo nada, esa carta nunca la había visto, porque la tienes tu? - le pregunté al borde del llanto.

- Yo la escribí - dijo agachando la cabeza y eso es algo que en mi vida había visto que hiciera - al igual que todas las demás - creo que alcance a ver una lágrima en el borde de su ojo, verlo así me estaba partiendo el corazón.

- Porque lo hiciste? - le pregunté cuando logre encontrar mi voz.

- Creo que lo deje muy claro en las notas, PORQUE SOY UN COBARDE, PORQUE TENGO MIEDO DE PERDERTE, PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CASADA CONMIGO SOLO POR COMPLACER A TU PADRE, PORQUE QUERO QUE ME AMES COMO YO A TI - me grito, perdiendo poco a poco la voz, terminando sentado con su rostro enterrado en sus manos, yo simplemente estaba en sock.

- Es verdad, no es un sueño, dime que no me estas mintiendo? - fue lo único que repetía una y otra vez, tal vez solo era un sueño mas en el que me decía que me amaba y cuando despertara encontraría de nuevo la cama vacía y fría.

- Cada palabra es verdad - susurro aun ocultando su rostro, nunca lo había visto asi de libre de esa mascara que tanto se empeñaba en usar, sin esa actitud fría e indiferente que siempre lo cubría, algo en mi pecho explotó y me di cuenta de que era mi corazón, que se hinchó de felicidad.

- Tu crees que estoy casada contigo por complacer a mi padre? que poco me conoces - le dije a nada de saltarle encima.

- Yo ya no se nada - me dijo aun con la mirada escondida en sus manos, me acerqué a el y en un impulsó me senté en sus piernas como tantas veces soñé.

- Edward mírame - le dije colocando ambas manos a un costado de su rostro quitando sus manos sintiendo como se tensaba por un instante - yo me case contigo porque quería hacerlo, no por que me lo pidiera mi padre, yo me case por amor - le dije viéndolo a los ojos, que de un verde opaco, paso al verde brillante que tanto amaba.

- Yo lo siento, me enamore de ti desde que te vi entrar aquella tarde en el despacho de tu padre con ese bonito vestido de verano floreado flotando a tu alrededor, pero nunca pensé que yo te llamaría la atención, hable con Charly sobre mi interés en ti y en la sociedad que ahora tenemos, pero yo no sabia como expresarme contigo y cuando pensé que nuestro matrimonio estaba en crisis lo único que se me ocurrió fue escribir y sin darme cuenta temine escribiéndote una carta contándote todo mi sentir, peor aún así no encontraba le valor para dártela, digamos que siempre me fue para mí difícil expresar mis emociones ante los demás incluso con la familia que tengo, pero es que tenía miedo de verme débil ante los demás incluso contigo – me dijo Edward y creo que fue el discurso más largo que le haya escuchado.

- Yo no sabes cuánto soñé con que algún día tú me pudieras decir que me querías, anhelaba con que al despertar estuvieras a mi lado y me sostuvieras entre tus brazos, yo nunca dije nada porque mi padre dijo, que eras más maduro y menos impulsivo que yo además de que era parte de tu naturaleza – le dije en un susurro sonrojándome al confesarle mis anhelos.

- Pero es que yo no solo te quiero, te amo Bella con todo mi ser, con cada célula de mi cuerpo, te amo mas que a mi vida eso no lo debes de dudar jamás y siento mucho que todo este tiempo te haya privado de lo que quieres, pero es que me gusta tanto verte dormir y pienso que tengo una cara de bobo mientras te veo dormir plácidamente entre mis brazos que me levanto temprano para poder resistir a la tentación de no alejarme de ti en todo el día – me dijo en un tono tan jodidamente sexi, que estoy segura que me sonroje hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo.

- Pues no lo hagas – le dije en un impulso.

- Gracias Bella eres más de lo que merezco – me dijo acercándose a mis labios, a estas alturas solo era consciente de sus dulces labios sobre los míos y el sonido de mi corazón martilleando constantemente en mis oídos – te amo Bella, mi Bella.

- Siempre tuya, solo tuya – le dije cuando nos permitimos tomar un respiro para continuar con nuestra tarea de demostrarnos la intensidad de nuestro amor.

**Fin**

* * *

Hola soy yo de nuevo que ando por acá con un OS que espero y hayan disfrutado, saben que me encanta conocer sus opiniones mediante sus rr que son mi pago por las locas historias que llegan a mi loca cabecita.

Muchas gracias y hasta la proxima.

Besos Ana Lau


	2. Chapter 2 Pov Edward

**Hola yo dando lata, trayéndoles un regalito, y en esta ocasion tiene dedicatoria y es para Kriss21, ya que me dio la idea de seguir con la historia, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y haya logrado superar tus espectativas; bueno sin mas nos leemos abajo... a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary: **Todos los días Bella recibía una nota de su admirador secreto y un ramito de violetas, que pensara cuando descubra quien es y que pensara su marido de su anónimo admirador. Mal Sumary espero que les guste.

**POV Edward**

Como todas las mañanas a regañadientes me tuve que levantar de mi paraíso personal que representa mi adorada esposa Bella, pero era algo que tenía que hacer aún no terminaba de escribir su nota del día de hoy y eso me estaba atormentando, como felicitarla por un año más de matrimonio conmigo sin decirle quién soy? De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que ya tenía el regalo perfecto para ella, lo encontré mientras iba de camino a mi oficina era un juego de pendientes y dije de zafiros en forma de gotas de lluvia que me recordaban mucho a ella, por su frescura. Todo en ella me encantaba, pero nunca se lo he hecho saber; estaba en la recamara que acondicionamos como despacho aquí en la casa dándole mil y un vueltas a lo que le podía escribir, tenía que ser especial, pero sin malas intenciones para que no me impidiera seguir mandándole más notas, yo sabía que en parte se lo debía a Sue, la mujer que se encargaba de la casa y que quería a mi Bella como a una hija, es curioso saber que ella me descubrió al poco tiempo de que comenzara a mandarle las notas junto con un pequeño ramito de violetas, mientras que mi esposa no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que yo soy su admirador secreto y pues porque tendría que saber que soy yo, si dudo que me pueda querer una mínima parte de lo que yo la amo a ella, desde que la conocí.

**Flash Back**

Era una mañana de negocios como cualquiera otra cuando me comunicaron que Benjamín el encargado de revisar y firmar un contrato que pensábamos tener con la empresa de bienes raíces de Charles Swan no podría asistir a la reunión por el nacimiento de su hijo, así que decidí asistir en persona sin duda fue la mejor decisión que he tomado a lo largo de mi vida, cuando llegue a su oficina estaba acompañado del ser más hermoso del mundo, nunca nadie había despertado tales emociones en mi con solo una mirada y fue peor cuando me dio un tímido "hola" y una dulce sonrisa, ahí me di cuenta de que haría lo que fue por volver a ver esa sonrisa dirigida hacia mi persona.

- Oh Señor Cullen, lo siento no sabía que venía usted en persona - me dijo inmediatamente Charlie cuando me adentre a su oficina ya que su para nada eficiente secretaria no me dijo que estaba ocupado.

- No te preocupes que yo tampoco lo sabía, así como tampoco me dijeron que estaba ocupado – le dije sin poder dejar de mirar a la hermosa chica que tenía delante, con su cabello castaño muy sedoso a la vista en el que tenía las ganas de enterrar mis manos, esa piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana cubierta de un ligero rubor natural que solo realzaba su belleza, sus carnosos y atrayentes labios como el capullo de una rosa, de estatura media con las curvas exactas para volverme loco con ese inocente vestido floreado de verano.

- Bueno yo de todos modos ya me iba, papa no vemos en la tarde – le dijo la hermosa mujer que ahora sabía que era su hija mientras otra parte de mi cerebro se quedaba aturdido por su melodiosa voz.

- Claro que si cariño, nos vemos después y no te preocupes por nada – le dijo Charlie dándole un beso en la mejilla y mis manos comenzaron a picar a lo mismo que mis labios por querer sentir su piel en la mía, no sé qué me paso pero me dieron ganas de que me conociera así que me hice notar – hay lo siento he sido muy descortés, Señor Cullen, mi adorable Isabella – dijo el Señor Swan presentándonos.

- Mucho gusto Edward Cullen – le dije tomando sus manos besándolas delicadamente a lo que ella se sonrojo como una cereza madura.

- Mucho gusto y ya no les quito más su tiempo – dijo dirigiéndose principalmente a su padre.

- No es ninguna molestia, ten por seguro que no nos quitas el tiempo – le dije sonriéndole como un tonto, ni yo mismo me reconocía y ella se volvió a sonrojar adquiriendo una tonalidad simplemente hermosa.

- Siento mucho que le haga hecho ya perder su tiempo si no le importa podemos pasar a revisar y firmar el contrato – me dijo Charlie cuando su hija se fue, pero yo sabía que no era una pérdida de tiempo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de ese día me encargue de hablar con su padre y dejarle claro que me interesaba su hija en un principio mostro un tanto reticente a que pudiera acercarme a ella, pero no había motivos para que dudara de mi palabra, él le hablo de mi a Bella y quedamos de que la invitaría a comer para poder conocerla un poco mejor, me sentía feliz de saber que la volvería a ver pero algo dentro de mí me decía que ella solo lo hacía para poder complacer a su padre, pero no le di importancia porque me encargue de hacer que se la pasara bien a mi lado, le complacía todos sus caprichos por mínimos que fueran, salíamos a caminar, de día de campo, cenas en lugares tranquilos y pintorescos un sinfín de actividades más que la hacían feliz; cuando me arme de valor fui capaz de proponerle matrimonio no sin antes haber hablado con su padre sobre mis intenciones como dice la costumbre que se debe de hacer a lo que él se mostró sumamente complacido y cuando le hice la proposición a Bella note un poco su indecisión, para después darme un sí, eso confirmo mis peores miedos, ella se casaría conmigo por complacer a su padre, pero mi lado egoísta salió a la luz y no me importaron los motivos por los cuales ella aceptaría el compromiso y a los pocos meses celebramos una boda sencilla a petición de ella, yo vivía y vivo solo para complacerla; por otro lado los negocios iban de maravilla ya que aplicaba lo que había aprendido y eso era ser implacable y conseguir lo que se quería con firmeza y sin mostrar las emociones porque eso puede hacer a alguien vulnerable y necesitaba poder prosperar y gracias a eso lo conseguí así que como estábamos de expansión se me ocurrió que ya que Charlie y yo seriamos familia podríamos asociarnos en el aspecto de nuestra expansión y así quedaríamos todos contentos.

El día de nuestra boda fue el más feliz de mi vida, cuando la vi aproximarse hacia mí en el altar mi pecho exploto de felicidad, estaba seguro de que no había hombre más feliz que yo, mi familia quedo tan enamorada de ella como yo; en más de una ocasión mi hermana Alice me preguntaba el cómo es que había conseguido a semejante mujer como mi compañera con lo gruñón y antipático que soy, según sus palabras aunque no lo puedo negar sí que tengo mi carácter, pero es que ella llego a iluminar mi vida. Por otro lado mi madre me cuestiono el por qué no le demostraba todo lo que la amaba en palabras, para mi desgracia ella era muy observadora y se había percatado de que no tenía grandes muestras de cariño para con ella, pero ella sabía que esa era mi manera de ser y Bella fue la única persona que nunca que me lo cuestiono; después de la boda nos fuimos de luna de miel a una pequeña isla en Brasil donde por desgracia no pudimos estar más que una semana por cuestiones de trabajo, pero me gusto pasar tiempo a su lado y que amaneciera entre mis brazos se convirtió en lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pero yo aún tenía miedo de que me dijera que no me ama o que se marchitara a mi lado y aun así era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no devolverle su libertad, lo trataba de compensar rodeándola de lujos, poniendo gente a su servicio para que la atendieran, nunca le impedía salir, le ponía el mundo a sus pies, procuraba que no soportara mi presencia más que en las noches cuando dormía en mis brazos haciéndome sumamente feliz, por eso es que me tenía que levantar temprano para poder apreciarla a gusto dormida y para que no se incomodara con mi presencia.

Después de casi dos años de matrimonio seguía haciendo lo mismo y mi dulce Bella como yo le decía mentalmente aunque no fuera mía del todo, comenzaba a verse cansada, triste, se comenzaba a marchitar a mi lado pero no podía dejarla ir, en un acto de desesperación me encerré en el despacho y me de hundir en mi miseria, yo amaba a esa bella mujer de ojos chocolates que me robo el corazón, pero era tan cobarde que no le podía decir lo que sentía, no sabía cómo hacerlo, había aprendido demasiado bien cómo manejar un negocio con eficiencia, pensando con la cabeza fría, pero nunca aprendí a expresar mis emociones con quien valía la pena y ella sí que lo valía. Alguna vez había escuchado que una buena manera de sacar las frustraciones, miedos, anhelos y demás era escribiendo, tome una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo y comencé a escribir.

_Como me gustaría poder decirte lo que siento, quiero que seas mi Bella, mi amiga, mi esposa, mi amante, mi todo, me gustaría poder decirte lo que significas para mí, lo que tu dulce rostro puede hacer, tu voz, tu paz, tu todo._

_Llegaste a iluminar mi vida, cuando estaba perdido y yo ni siquiera lo sabía, pensaba que lo tenía todo, dinero, prestigio, respeto, una familia que me apoyaba, no sabía que me faltaba algo o alguien porque aún no te conocía, fui y soy lo bastante egoísta como para quererte solo para mí, me gustaría que entendieras y sobre todo que correspondieras mis sentimientos hacia ti, si te dijera que te amo siento que sería tal vez una mentira o mejor dicho no es una palabra que abarque lo que siento por ti, porque yo hago algo más que amarte, eres mi vida, mi luz, mi todo y me mata el verte triste, el pensar que eres infeliz a mi lado me está consumiendo poco a poco, pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta y me dirás que el amor es sacrificio y créeme que yo daría mi vida por verte feliz aunque para que lo seas tenga que partir de tu lado, me mataría sí, pero quiero creer que sería capaz de hacerlo._

_Me gusta pensar que cuando duermes entre mis brazos es porque te agrada mi compañía, te vez tan hermosa incluso dormida, con tanta paz; no sabes lo que daría por verte despertar entre mis brazos y que me regales tu primera sonrisa del día._

Cuando termine de escribir me sentía más tranquilo, pero no tenía valor de entregársela, sabía que ella tenía mi corazón y aun así tenía miedo de abrirlo ante ella; eso me dio una idea y busque una florería en el directorio, tenía que ser discreto por lo que pedí un pequeño ramo de violetas mis flores favoritas, yo sabía que las suyas son las fresias pero quería compartir un gusto mío con ella, después de colgar tome una de las tarjetas en blanco que usaba para mis anotaciones y comencé a escribir.

_Dulce Bella:_

_Espero que el detalle sea de tu agrado y logre robar de tus labios una sonrisa que pueda iluminar mi día._

_Tu Admirador Secreto _

Tenía que ser corto y sincero, salí hacia mi oficina parando en la florería y dando indicaciones para que llegaran a sus manos; esa fue la primera nota a mi dulce Bella, ella comenzó a verse feliz de nuevo y la casa comenzó a llenarse de floreros con los pequeños ramos violetas y aquí estaba yo tratando de escribirle algo para celebrar nuestro quinto aniversario de casados, me estaba rompiendo la cabeza, termine escribiendo lo que salió de mi corazón.

_Querida Bella:_

_Espero que no te moleste mi osadía de mandarte tal arreglo, mas por el contrario espero que sea de tu total agrado._

_Te preguntaras cuales son los motivos que me mueven a tal atrevimiento, pero más que atrevimiento es una necesidad, no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte todo lo que despiertas en mí, pero no lo hago, por cobardía y porque quiero creer que eres feliz, lo eres?_

_Bueno mientras esa interrogante me atormenta, espero que seas dichosa y me gustaría expresarte mis más grandes y sinceras felicitaciones por un año más de matrimonio._

_Siempre tuyo. Tu Admirador Secreto._

Cuando termine de escribir y la releí me di cuenta de la desesperación que se estaba volviendo a apoderar de mi dejando evidencia en la carta y esa interrogante que me mataba pero era la verdad así como que me excedí un poco esta vez y pues ya que habían sido muchas palabras se merecía un gran ramo por lo que llame a la florería de siempre haciendo un pedido de un enorme arreglo con fresias, rosas y violetas. Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde y tenía una junta esta mañana. Me metí a la ducha volviendo a ver a mi dulce Bella enredada en las sabanas abrazada a mi almohada y que envidia le tenía en esos momentos, cuando salí ya no la encontré en la cama así que la busque por la casa encontrándola en el comedor aun en su bata y pijama con su castaño cabello alborotado a su alrededor, se veía simplemente hermosa.

- Buenos días, pensé que dormirías un poco más - le dije esperando por su respuesta.

- Bueno pensé que podrías querer un poco de compañía - me contestó un tanto nerviosa, mire el reloj tratando ocultar mi prisa, la invite que se sentara a la mesa aunque tenía planeado saltarme el desayuno.

- Un agradable gesto sin duda aunque debo de advertirte que no tengo mucho tiempo disponible en estos momentos - le dije alegre por su gesto, tome mi móvil para avisar que llegaría tarde, nada valía más la pena que estar en su compañía.

- No te preocupes - me dijo con una dulce sonrisa de resignación. Sue nos hizo el favor de traer el desayuno y comimos en un silencio cómodo - Edward - me llamo después de comer en silencio.

- Que pasa? - pregunté curioso.

- Bueno estaba pensando que me gustaría ir a visitar a Esme esta tarde - dijo sonrojándose por pedirme permiso cuando ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

- Estoy seguro de que mi madre estará complacida con tu visita, gustas que pase a recogerte o regresas temprano a casa? - le pregunté sabiendo de antemano que mi hermana me llamaría para recordarme nuestra cena de aniversario, como si pudiera olvidar esa fecha tan importante y ya llevaba su regalo en mi portafolios.

- Como gustes, si tienes mucho trabajo yo puedo volver sola - me dijo con dulce voz, pero no la podía dejar sola y aun así no sé porque no se lo dije.

- Ya te hablare al rato y te digo si paso por ti - le dije - bueno ahora tengo que partir, nos vemos después - le dije al momento que me ponía de pie y me acercaba a ella para darle un casto beso en su coronilla, conteniendo el impulso de besar sus más que atrayentes labios y perderme en el placer de sus brazos.

- Espero que te vaya bien - escuche que alcanzó a decirme antes de saliera.

- Muchas gracias, diviértete hoy - le dije saliendo hacia mi rutina, la florería y la oficina.

Mi día en la oficina pasó tortuosamente lenta, estaba esperando impaciente a que diera una hora decente para ir a casa de mis padres, cuando mi móvil sonó y sabía quién era.

- Alice - dije como saludo.

- Hola hermanito que bueno que aun recuerdas mi nombre, espero que también recuerdes que fecha es hoy - me dijo tan hiperactiva como siempre.

- Claro que si Alice como cada año que te doy la misma respuesta, hoy es mi aniversario de bodas con Bella y si, ya le tengo el regalo; tampoco se me olvida la cena en casa de mis padres para celebrar - le dije lo mismo que me preguntaba cada año, como esperando que algún día me agarrara despistado lo que era muy difícil.

- Veo que has hecho la tarea hermanito y me alegra - me dijo Alice - además sabes que nunca está de más un recordatorio - dijo a lo que yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- Claro Alice, bueno estoy un poco ocupado, ya nos vemos más al rato y por favor Alice no la tortures - le pedí sabiendo lo que le esperaba a Bella.

- Ya verás que me lo vas a agradecer - me dijo con un tono infantil y me colgó como si necesitara mi Bella de todo lo que le hacia mi hermana para dejarla hermosa, que no veían que ya era perfecta.

Por fin pude salir de la oficina e impaciente maneje a casa de mis padres, donde ya solo me esperaban a mí.

- Buenas noches - dije en cuanto entre a la sala de la casa.

- Edward que milagro que nos vienes a visitar, eso es algo digno de celebrarse - dijo mi madre saludándome con una mirada de reproche.

- Bueno, tenía ya pensado venir a recoger a Bella sin la necesidad de las amenazas de Alice - dije la verdad.

- Yo solo me aseguraba de que no faltaras a la cena - se defendió Alice.

- Te divertiste Bella - le pregunté besando castamente su mejilla.

- Mmm, pues digamos que sí, Alice siempre tiene algo para entretenerse – me dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Bueno ya solo falta que baje Carlisle y podemos pasar al comedor a cenar - dijo mi mama conduciéndonos al comedor antes de llegar ahí vimos bajar a papa por las escaleras.

- Hijo que bueno es verte, hace mucho que no venías a casa – me dijo mi padre - Bella hija hoy estas más preciosa de lo normal – alabo a mi bella esposa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Muchas gracias Carlisle ya sabes que Alice difícilmente se queda tranquila cuando estoy aquí – se quejó Bella sonrojándose como siempre.

- No te preocupes Bella que Alice no se queda quieta estés o no estés en casa, pero si le gusta estar contigo - dijo mama.

- Eso es verdad Bella y casi no vienes a visitarme, así que debo de aprovechar las pocas oportunidades que tengo para verte - dijo Alice haciendo un puchero como solo ella sabía hacerlos.

- Ya está bien capte la idea, prometo venir a visitarte más seguido -le contesto Bella, cayendo en las redes de Alice… una vez más.

- Bueno está bien sentémonos, que la cena ya está preparada y tenemos mucho que celebrar no es así? – pregunto mama tomando su lugar a lado de mi padre a la cabeza de la mesa. Cenamos con una plática amena, mientras hacían alusión a nuestro aniversario como si pudiera olvidarlo, pero note que Bella no estaba en la mejor disposición de seguir en casa de mis padres, la veía cansada y creo que triste?

- Creo que hemos pasado un agradable momento, pero es hora de que nosotros nos retiremos – dije poniéndome de pie ayudando a Bella a hacer lo mismo y se notaba feliz de saber que nos íbamos a casa.

- Pero porque ya se van aún es muy temprano – discutió mi madre.

- Madre te recuerdo que nosotros no vivimos aquí y por lo tanto tenemos que viajar y es una distancia considerable, además de que mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a trabajar – dije tratando de librarnos de tener que quedarnos más tiempo, digo no es que me desagrade pasar tiempo con mi familia, pero en estos momentos lo único que quería era estar con mi Bella.

- Por favor Edward no seas un aguafiestas, nos la estamos pasando bien y podría ser mejor – se quejó Alice.

- Alice compórtate, Edward tiene razón – dijo mi padre siempre tan sensato – además creo que Bella está cansada o te pasa algo querida – dijo mirando detenidamente a Bella.

- No me pasa nada Carlisle, tienes toda la razón estoy cansada, hoy ha sido un día muy movido y lleno de muchas sorpresas, no te preocupes Alice que prometo que tratare de pasar más tiempo contigo – le dijo Bella a Alice desesperada por salir de casa.

- Muchas gracia por ir por mí a casa de tus padres, si me disculpas me quiero adelantar a la recamara – me dijo apenas llegar a casa, después de un viaje en completo silencio.

- Claro y no tienes nada de que darme las gracias, si tienes un momento después de que te pongas cómoda me gustaría que fueras al despacho, tengo un asunto que tratar contigo – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla ya que la tentación pudo más que yo, era el momento de entregarle su regalo de aniversario.

- Si en un momento te alcanzo - fue su contestación. Mientras la esperaba, me dispuse a escribir la nota del día de mañana:

_Mi adorada Bella:_

_Sigo con mis atrevimientos, pero me es imposible contenerme, no te haces una idea de lo que daría por hablarte, tocarte y explicarte el porqué de mis acciones; pero el miedo me tiene petrificado en mi sitio, temo a tu rechazo, a tu dolor._

_Eres lo mejor que la vida me dio, no sé cómo explicar lo que siento cada que veo tu hermosa sonrisa iluminar mi día, hay momentos en los que me siento perdido, pero tu rostro viene a mi mente y todo en mí se calma y se enfoca sólo en tus suaves facciones de porcelana._

_Espero que hoy tengas un maravilloso día... Tu Admirador Secreto._

Termine de escribir aun con la desesperación tiñendo las palabras de mi nota, estaba por ponerla en su sobre, cuando Sue toco a la puerta y paso, haciendo que dejara la carta en el escritorio.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor Edward, pero me gustaría hablar con usted – me dijo Sue restregando parte de su delantal y ya me imaginaba de que quería hablar.

- Adelante Sue, que pasa – le dije queriendo que fuera al grano.

- Vera esta mañana cuando llego su arreglo y su nota, ella se puso muy pensativa, triste y creo que hasta desesperada, para después preguntarme que era la felicidad y creo que esa pregunta la está atormentando porque no sabe lo que siente ella o tal vez lo que siente usted por ella, yo sé que la ama, pero puede que ella no lo sepa – me dijo Sue preocupada y es que ella sabe que yo soy su admirador secreto prácticamente desde que comencé y su respuesta fue muy simple: conocía mi letra y mi temperamento por lo que nunca permitiría que otro hombre cortejara a mi mujer, pero de verdad se estaba haciendo la misma interrogante Bella?

- Pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto – le dije serio para que no viera mi desesperación.

- Tiene que decirle ya la verdad, ella no se merece esto – me dijo Sue en un tono de reprimenda.

- Sue para que mover las cosas de como están, deja ya de insistir con lo mismo, te agradezco que no le digas nada, pero lo demás me incumbe solo a mí – le dije cortantemente para que no insistiera más, cuando un golpe en la puerta me sobresalto, dejándonos ver a mi hermosa Bella.

- Edward, me necesitabas para algo – dijo Bella entrando sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte.

- Solo piénselo señor, permiso - dijo Sue saliendo de la habitación.

- Que pasa Edward? – me pregunto mirando hacia abajo donde algo había captado su atención - yo... Edward lo siento... no hay nada, por favor no te molestes – me dijo desesperadamente, pero no entendía a qué se refería.

- Porque te disculpas Bella? – le pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

- Donde las encontraste? – me pregunto tomando la carta que acababa de escribir y entendí a que se refería, pero ella estaba blanca y temblorosa.

- Creo que yo puedo explicarlo todo – le dije en voz baja después de que terminara de leer, creo que era hora de decir la verdad.

- No entiendo nada, esa carta nunca la había visto, porque la tienes tú? – me pregunto con la mirada cristalina donde se comenzaban a acumular lágrimas.

- Yo la escribí – le dije mientras bajaba la cabeza aceptando mi culpa y esperando su rechazo - al igual que todas las demás – confesé, sintiendo un dolor inmenso en el pecho que me dejaba sin aire.

- Porque lo hiciste? – me pregunto después de un momento.

- Creo que lo deje muy claro en las notas, PORQUE SOY UN COBARDE, PORQUE TENGO MIEDO DE PERDERTE, PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CASADA CONMIGO SOLO POR COMPLACER A TU PADRE, PORQUE QUERO QUE ME AMES COMO YO A TI – le grite todo de un jalón confesándole mi amor, terminando con el rostro entre mis manos.

- Es verdad, no es un sueño, dime que no me estas mintiendo? – repetía mi Bella una y otra vez como un rezo, pero porque tendría que mentirle si la amaba más que a mi vida.

- Cada palabra es verdad – le dije aun con mi rostro entre mis manos y es que no estaba preparado para su rechazo.

- Tú crees que estoy casada contigo por complacer a mi padre? Que poco me conoces – me dijo un poco molesta o eso quise creer yo.

- Yo ya no se nada – le dije ya perdido, de repente me tense al sentir su peso sobre mí.

- Edward mírame – me dijo Bella sintiendo como tomaba mis manos entre las suyas separándolas de mi rostro - yo me case contigo porque quería hacerlo, no porque me lo pidiera mi padre, yo me case por amor – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sintiendo como mi pecho explotaba de felicidad me sentía como en un sueño.

- Yo lo siento, me enamore de ti desde que te vi entrar aquella tarde en el despacho de tu padre con ese bonito vestido de verano floreado flotando a tu alrededor, pero nunca pensé que yo te llamaría la atención, hable con Charly sobre mi interés en ti y en la sociedad que ahora tenemos, pero yo no sabía cómo expresarme contigo y cuando pensé que nuestro matrimonio estaba en crisis lo único que se me ocurrió fue escribir y sin darme cuenta termine escribiéndote una carta contándote todo mi sentir, pero aun así no encontraba le valor para dártela, digamos que siempre me fue para mí difícil expresar mis emociones ante los demás incluso con la familia que tengo, pero es que tenía miedo de verme débil ante los demás incluso contigo – le dije explicándole el porqué de mis acciones.

- Yo no sabes cuánto soñé con que algún día tú me pudieras decir que me querías, anhelaba con que al despertar estuvieras a mi lado y me sostuvieras entre tus brazos, yo nunca dije nada porque mi padre dijo, que eras más maduro y menos impulsivo que yo además de que era parte de tu naturaleza – me dijo en voz baja mientras adquiría ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas que tanto amaba.

- Pero es que yo no solo te quiero, te amo Bella con todo mi ser, con cada célula de mi cuerpo, te amo más que a mi vida eso no lo debes de dudar jamás y siento mucho que todo este tiempo te haya privado de lo que quieres, pero es que me gusta tanto verte dormir y pienso que tengo una cara de bobo mientras te veo dormir plácidamente entre mis brazos que me levanto temprano para poder resistir a la tentación de no alejarme de ti en todo el día – le confesé mientras la aprisionaba entre mis brazos.

- Pues no lo hagas – me dijo Bella de tal modo que despertó un hambre carnal en mí.

- Gracias Bella eres más de lo que merezco – le dije, saboreando sus tan apetecibles labios que tanto me incitaban – te amo Bella, mi Bella.

- Siempre tuya, solo tuya – me dijo cuándo la falta de aire comenzaba a quemarnos los pulmones; estaba seguro de que este sería el inicio de una nueva vida a lado de mi mujer en la que todos los días le diría y le demostraría mi amor por ella hasta el último de mis días.

* * *

**Hola buenas noches (o la lo que sea) les paso a dejar de rápido un regalito recién sacado de mis deditos, no crean que me gustar escribir historias, marcarlas como terminadas y despues salir conque siempre no, espero que les haya gustado y que no haya echado a perder la historia, hice lo que le dio a mi neurona artista jajaja.**

**Saben que encantada de la vida recibo todos sus rr, ya saben que todas las criticas son buenas.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
